PS I love you
by miss.jackson0124m
Summary: what happens when Percy and Annabeth and Grover are in a world where they never found they were demigods and they are in high school? read and find out.


_*RINNNNNGGGGG* The bell reings dismissing us from my fourth hour class. I hate fifth hour. It's the jackpot for bullying. At least for me that is. I walk into class and BOOM I hit the ground face first. I look up to see the person who tripped me. "Aw the poor little girl is on the ground. I bet that's the most action you've ever got." I look down and stand up. Rachel has hated me ever since she caught her (now) ex-boyfriend, Percy Jackson, flirting with me next to my locker. Now she does everything she can to make my life a living hell. She once tried to tell my best friend, Grover, that I was supposedly a slut because she thought he was flirting with me. He stared at her for a second then started laughing and walked away. He knew that 1st of all I had a boyfriend and if thought Grover was flirting with me would tear his head off (even though their best friends) 2nd of all I am literally incapable of being a slut. Percy is ready to hurt anyone that glances at me for to long or says or does anything that makes me feel uncomfortable. I know he's hurt someone before but he wont give me anymore details other than that. It's literally gotten to the point where if any of that happens he'll backhand that person (mainly guys). He's been suspended a couple of times for it. I sigh when the lunch bell rings. I go sit down at my usual table. Percy and Grover come over with their lunches and sit down. "Where's your lunch wisegirl?" I didn't know what to say. Usually I ate lunch but today I just felt sick to my stomach. "I'm not feeling very well so I din't get anything." He gets up out of his chair and walks away for a second. I look over and glance at Grover with eyebrows raised. He just shrugs and goes back to enhailing his enchilada. When Percy comes back he's holding a tray with a salad, a bowl oranges, an apple, and a bottle water. "Honey you didn't need to get my lunch for me." "Yes I did, your not feeling good." He does this. He's so overprotective. Last week a guy whistled at me and whispered to me to call him and Percy glared at him, pulled me into his side and started growling. "I am okay to walk honey, but thank you for getting my usual lunch." I pecked him on the cheek as he blushed and smiled. He sat in his chair while I was still sitting on the table. I frowned and sat down in his lap. He looked at me. He was confused and amused about my need to be close to him. "what?" I glared as I asked. My glare was obviously not very good because he started laughing at my attmpt. "It's not very smart to laugh at a girl who's glaring on you while she's on her period." He glanced at me scared for a second. I laughed and put my arms aroound his neck and my head in the crook of his neck. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his hands settle on the small of my back and his thumbs rub circles on the small of my back. "Well looky here. It looks like the slut has chosen her next victim." Percy started growling the minute he heard her voice. It was Rachel obviously being an idiot and saying that in front of my overprtective boyfriend. His head snapped up from my shoulder to look at her and she gasped as she realized who it was. Percy Jackson the star swimmer and her ex-boyfriend. "Awww baby doing charity work I see? Well lets get you out of here." Percy looked disgusted at how she tried to grab his hand to pull him out from under me. His grip just tightened on my waist. She finally got his hand and tried to pull but she was to weak. "Well looks like the slut has weight problems." I looked down at my stomach and grimaced. I weigh 80lbs and I'm 5; 5. Percy saw me grimace and after she left tilted my chin up. "You are a perfect weight don't let anyone especially Rachel tell you otherwise." I nodded sadly and picked at my food. I still hadn't taken any bites of my food. I saw Grover grab my spoon, put oranges on it and shove it into my mouth. I chewed and swallowed a little shocked he did that. Then Percy followed in suit but with a bite of salad. "Guys I can feed myself!" I whisper yelled. "Obivously not because the food wouldn't go in your mouth by itself or with your help." Grover said then shrugged. I leaned back into the crook of Percy's neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rubbed the small of my back again._


End file.
